Harry Potter et les Gardiens des Mondes
by skajjeeb
Summary: Harry Potter, 16 ans, est devenu un indésirable suite à une vielle loi de Godric Gryffondor. Que va-t-il devenir ? (Slash, mais pas dans le genre fic erotique HarryDraco)
1. Prologue

* * *

**- Harry Potter et les Gardiens des Mondes -**

* * *

**_Avertissement_**  
_C'est fiction est un **slash** : si vous n'aimez pas, ne prenez pas la peine de lire !  
Pour les amateurs du genre, cette fiction ne sera pas une fic slash Harry/Draco pseudo érotique… Il n'y aura pas de scènes très love ou très peu.  
La focalisation de l'histoire sera particulière puisqu'elle évoluera à l'intérieur des chapitres. Je ne sais pas trop si ça rendra bien au final, mais j'avais envie d'essayer.  
Voilà, pour ceux qui, malgré tout, ne seraient pas encore découragés ( lol ), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_**Note**_ : _Ce chapitre est assez court. C'est ce qu'on appelle pour employer des termes savant un « incipit » : ça sert à donner envie de lire la suite (espérons que ça marche lol )_

* * *

_**Pour situer l'histoire :**_

Septième année de Harry à Poudlard. Il se passa beaucoup de choses pendant la sixième année. Un haut conseil international de la magie blanche présidé par Dumbledore en personne vit le jour pour unir tous les sorciers de bonne volonté afin de défaire Voldemort. Les résultats dépassèrent les espérances. Combat après combat, les mangemorts commençaient à être de moins en moins nombreux, même si Voldemort réussit quelques coups d'éclats qui marquèrent la communauté des sorciers. L'espoir revenait parmi les forces du bien.

Pour Harry aussi l'espoir revenait. Il avait fini par admettre son destin après une longue période de dépression. Et il pensait pouvoir sortir victorieux de son destin avec l'aide de la nouvelle et puissante armée de Dumbledore. Mais surtout, dans le plus grand secret, il avait trouvé l'amour. C'était arrivé par surprise pendant les grandes vacances qui précédaient sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, mais c'est le cœur léger qu'il revint à Poudlard, ne se doutant pas que des évènements tragiques se tramaient, dans l'ombre…

**Chapitre 1 - Prelude**

_Samedi 19 Décembre de la septième année de Harry à Poudlard, quelque part, très loin de la Terre…_

- Mes amis, vous savez tous les quatre pourquoi je vous ai réunit aujourd'hui…

Cinq personnes étaient réunies dans une salle aux dimensions extravagantes. Les cinq personnes étaient en réunion, et pour cause, ils étaient dans la salle du Haut Conseil de l'Alliance du monde de Riven. Il n'y avait rien de très pittoresque à voir cette situation, si ce n'est l'allure de la salle qui transpirait la puissance et la harmonie et que ces cinq hommes et femmes étaient tout sauf des hommes et des femmes ! Enfin, presque… La personne qui venait de prendre la parole devant cette petite assemblée était bel et bien un humain. On l'appelait Gédéon. Mais, tout autour de lui, étaient réunis une elfe, un nain, un archipage et une élémentaliste. Comment puis-je le savoir ? C'est bien simple, mon nom est Merlin. Depuis neuf ans que je suis mort, j'ai reçu l'honneur d'être le conseiller des Dieux. C'est la raison pour lequel j'écris dans ce journal, comme me l'a demandé le dieu Cléliomène, afin de relater en détail l'histoire de temps qui s'annoncent troublés. Avant ma mort, j'étais à la place de cet homme qu'on appelle Gédéon. C'est moi qui lui aie tout appris. J'ai confiance en lui, même s'il n'a pas encore beaucoup d'expériences. Je suis sûr qu'un jour, il deviendra un meilleur maître des maîtres que je ne l'ai moi-même été… Enfin, revenons en à mon récit…

- Ce seigneur ténébreux a réunit tous les éléments pour accomplir un rituel de rappel, reprit Gédéon. Vous savez que nous ne pouvons accepter cela. Les Dieux ne permettent pas aux gardiens d'intervenir directement dans les affaires des différents mondes de l'Alliance, cependant une limite va être franchie ici. En accomplissant un tel acte, cet humain se met en violation avec les règles établies par les Dieux de l'Alliance. Nous sommes tenus d'intervenir et de stopper cette folie.

Les quatre autres sages acquiescèrent en silence. Les paroles du maître des maîtres étaient toujours réfléchies. Il avait raison une fois de plus. Les gardiens se donnaient déjà tant de mal pour protéger les portails, ce n'était certainement pas pour voir un parfait inconscient introduire des créatures malfaisantes par une porte dérobée ! Oui, il fallait agir, les cinq sages en étaient persuadés. Mais l'affaire n'était pas si simple malgré le grand pouvoir de l'Alliance, car cette affaire concernait également deux nouvelles futures recrues chez les humains : un certain Harry Potter et une certaine Hermione Granger. Les conditions avec lesquelles ils allaient arriver à Riven, s'ils le souhaitaient, étaient somme toute assez particulières. De cela, il devait également discuter…

_Au même moment, manoir Jédusor._

Assis derrière un bureau massif, Voldemort parachevait un travail qu'il avait commencé depuis bientôt cinq mois déjà. Cinq mois de longs efforts, à lire et relire ce livre pour en déchiffrer les mystères. C'était un livre d'un certain nécromancien appelé Brackak, qui semble-t-il, avait passé quelques temps sur Terre. Ce livre, il l'avait récupéré lors d'une attaque sur Durmstag. L'école était tombée au mois d'avril dernier, c'était pour lui la dernière grande action d'envergure qu'il avait menée à bien. Depuis que Dumbledore avait réuni autour de lui bon nombre de sorciers, il avait perdu tant de mangemorts. Voldemort en pestait rien qu'en y repensant. Il pestait contre ses mangemorts idiots et faibles qui ne servaient que si peu sa puissance. Oui, il était affaibli, car son armée s'était considérablement réduite. Mais il n'en demeurait pas moins le sorcier le plus redoutable. Personne, pas même Dumbledore, n'osait s'aventurer à prendre d'assaut le manoir des Jedusor. Mais, pour Voldemort, il en était de même. Il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à mettre au point des plans d'attaque de grande envergure. Aussi, ces derniers temps, il cherchait plutôt des moyens d'augmenter encore sa puissance, de recruter des créatures plus valables… C'est ce qui l'amena à se plonger dans la traduction de ce livre de nécromancie.

Comme tous les sorciers, il n'y croyait pas vraiment à toutes ses histoires de nécromancie, d'elfes, de démons… C'était, pensait-il, des histoires pour faire peur aux jeunes sorciers. Mais il était tombé sur ce vieux grimoire, et depuis quelques mois, il commençait à y croire. Page après page, il s'était attaqué à la traduction de ce livre à coups de sortilèges complexes de traduction. Page après page, il commençait à entrevoir les nouvelles possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Il gardait toujours ce livre avec lui tant il avait peur qu'un mangemort peu scrupuleux ne mette son nez dedans. Ce livre renfermait des pouvoirs dangereux qui pourrait faire de n'importe quel mortel le maître du monde…

Au fur et à mesure de la traduction, il comprit le fonctionnement des rituels les plus simples de nécromancie. Voldemort changea alors ses plans, reprenant espoir à chaque fois qu'il égrenait les pages de ce précieux grimoire. Le changement serait pour bientôt, ayant réuni toutes les pièces nécessaires à l'un des premiers rituels, il s'était décidé : dans quelques jours il appellerait à lui Baal, le démon des âmes en peine. D'après la lecture du grimoire, c'était un démon inférieur qui se plierait aux volontés de Voldemort. Il pourrait enfin mettre à genoux l'armée de Dumbledore. Et, si par malheur, cela ne suffirait pas, il pourrait toujours en rappeler à lui de nouveaux… Que pourrait Dumbledore et sa clique contre une armée d'immortels ? Voldemort referma le livre et rigola d'un rire lugubre en pensant à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire dans quelques temps. Il se leva et sortit de son bureau en ayant pris soin de réduire le livre et sa traduction avant des les plonger dans une des poches de sa robe. Il se rendit dans la salle des mangemorts et appela à lui ses fidèles disciples, ou tout du moins, ce qu'il en restait.

Les Malefoy, Goyle, Crabble, Zabini, Parkinson avaient péri comme tant d'autres. Bientôt, il y aurait les enfants qui prendraient la relève, mais Voldemort devait attendre qu'ils sortent d'école et qu'ils fassent leur preuve.

Assis dans un grand fauteuil au fond de la salle, Voldemort n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour voir arriver à lui ses fidèles sbires. Il y avait beaucoup de places inoccupées dans toute l'assemblée. Mais maintenant, Voldemort s'en moquait. Cela n'avait plus tant d'importance.

- Nous attaquerons Poudlard dans une semaine, commença directement Voldemort qui n'aimait pas perdre son temps en cérémonie.

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée. « Attaquer Poudlard ! Mais c'était de la folie ! » Pensaient tous les mangemorts.

- Mais maître ? Ce n'… commença un jeune mangemort timidement par crainte de subir la colère de son maître.

- Silence ! Interrompit Voldemort.

Voldemort se leva de son siège et marcha à travers les rangs de ses mangemorts. Il les dévisageait un par un.

- Je sais ce que vous pensez ! Je le lis dans vos faibles esprits ! … Me croyez vous assez stupide pour m'attaquer personnellement à Poudlard si je n'avais pas une arme… Oui vous avez bien comprit, je viendrais avec vous… Nous irons tous ensemble sur Poudlard, et nous détruirons cette maudite école… Je dois vous dire que nous ne marcherons pas seul, de nouvelles forces s'allieront aux nôtres… Des forces très puissantes… Et le vieux fou ne pourra rien empêcher… Je ne vous dirais pas ce que sont ces nouvelles forces car je sais qu'il se cache des traîtres parmi nous… Et je peux vous jurer une chose, ceux qui me sont réellement fidèles seront fiers de marcher sur Poudlard avec moi et nos nouveaux amis, une nouvelle ère va commencer et vous en serez le porte-drapeau !

Voldemort savait galvaniser ses foules. Grâce à sa pratique de la légillimencie, il sentit ses fidèles croire en lui avec dévotion.

- Vous viendrez ici même, samedi à 14 heures précise. Nous passerons à l'attaque en pleine journée. Avec la puissance que nous aurons samedi, nous n'aurons pas besoin de nous cacher pour attaquer. Maintenant, laissez moi …

Aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus, ils disparurent de la vue de Voldemort. Après quelques instants pendant lesquels Voldemort était en pleine réflexion, un bruit de transplanage le rappela à la réalité, il se retourna :

- C'est seulement maintenant que tu arrives Séverus ! Oses-tu te moquer de moi ou es tu un inconscient! demanda Voldemort sur un ton menaçant. La réunion est déjà terminée depuis un long moment !

- Des informations importantes maître, se dépêcha de dire le professeur de potions, je devais rester pour vous communiquez le plus de détails…

- Eh bien, s'énerva Voldemort qui voulait entendre la suite. Parle, je t'écoute.

- C'est au sujet de Potter, commença Rogue.

A ce nom, Voldemort devint plus attentif qu'il ne l'était au départ.

- Il vient d'être mis aux arrêts aujourd'hui, reprit Rogue.

- Comment ça aux arrêts ?

- Potter a tué un auror ce matin, et blesser gravement deux autres. Il a été mis en état d'arrestation. C'est Dumbledore lui-même qui a arrêté sa folie meurtrière. Il l'a placé en détention à Poudlard pour plus de sécurité. Son procès aura lieu samedi prochain.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire Severus, êtes vous bien sûr de ce que vous dites ? demanda Voldemort qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

- Absolument certain maître, reprit Rogue, j'ai moi-même vu Dumbledore emprisonné Potter dans une cellule aménagée de Poudlard. Il n'y a pas eu machinations, Potter a bel et bien tué un auror, et les deux autres sont dans un état désespéré.

Voldemort alla s'asseoir à son fauteuil. Il réfléchit un instant. L'information ne pouvait être que vrai. Même s'il avait quelques doutes sur la véritable nature de Rogue, il savait bien que celui-ci ne viendrait pas lui délivrer de fausses informations aussi farfelues que celle-ci. Ça ne pouvait être que vrai. Mais alors, pourquoi ? et Comment ? Voldemort pensa à un coup de folies. Il est vrai qu'avec toutes les visions qu'il avait mises dans la tête du garçon, celui-ci ne pouvait que finir par sombrer dans la folie. Mais en même temps, il était vrai aussi que Harry était devenu plus résistant aux attaques mentales depuis quelques temps. Et puis, il avait su résister à l'Imperium que lui-même avait jeté alors qu'il était encore plus jeune. Non ça devait être autre chose…

- Sait-on pourquoi il a fait ça ? demanda Voldemort curieux d'en savoir plus.

- Rex contra natura… il n'a pas voulu se soumettre aux aurors qui l'ont pris sur le fait.

- Rex contra natura ! reprit Voldemort en éclatant de rire. Décidément ce Potter est plein de surprises. Rex contra natura, n'est-ce pas ironique Severus ? Potter victime de la vieille loi séculaire de ce bon vieux Godric Gryffondor.

Voldemort éclata de rire à nouveau. Il pensait à ce que devait ressentir Dumbledore en cet instant. Qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir être un des portraits du bureau de Dumbledore pour voir celui-ci empêtré dans les problèmes qui s'annonçaient. Dumbledore avait toujours vu en Harry comme un disciple à cause de cette prophétie. Maintenant, la situation s'annonçait délicate pour le vieux fou, surtout si Harry refusait la tradition.

- la conversion se fait toujours à Salem, c'est bien cela ? demanda Voldemort.

- Oui maître, mais avec le meurtre qu'il a commis et le procès qui aura lieu samedi, il n'est pas certain qu'il s'en tire simplement en allant à Salem. Le procès devrait avoir lieu à Poudlard pour plus de sécurité. En tout cas, pour le moment, c'est tout ce que je sais. Je vous apporterais plus d'informations très prochainement, ce soir il y a une réunion organisée par Dumbledore.

- Bien, très bien ! Dans ce cas, si tu as fini, laisse moi maintenant.

Voldemort se retrouva seul à nouveau dans cette grande pièce sinistre où avait l'habitude de se réunir les mangemorts. Il réfléchit à la situation. Il avait prévu l'attaque le samedi même où se tiendrait le procès de Harry Potter. En y réfléchissant à plusieurs fois, il ne vit aucune raison pour changer ses plans. Bien au contraire. Rien ne pourrait résister face aux démons. Plus il y aurait de monde, plus vite la terreur se répandra. Et, maintenant que Potter allait devenir un indésirable, il pourrait lui tendre la main. Potter ne pourrait qu'accepter de se joindre à lui. Il ferait d'une pierre deux coups. Et puis, une fois qu'il se serait servi de Potter, il pourrait le tuer facilement. De toute façon, la seule alternative qui s'offrait à Harry était mille fois pire que de se joindre à ses mangemorts :

- Rex contra natura ! reprit Voldemort à haute voix en rigolant. Entre les prêcheurs de Salem et tes visions nocturnes, ton esprit n'a aucune chance petit Potter ! C'est la folie qui t'attend ! Tu viens de creuser ta tombe, je n'aurais plus qu'à t'y précipiter !

_A Suivre... _

* * *

_**Note** : Si vous avez le temps, laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que ça vous inspire et si vous avez aimé. a+_

_

* * *

_


	2. Visites

**_

* * *

_**

**_

* * *

Note Importante :_**_ J'ai fait une grosse boulette dans le premier chapitre. J'avais écrit « Rex Contra Nature ». Il fallait lire « Res Contra Natura ». Je remercie PirateOfHogwart qui en écrivant la traduction m'a fait me rendre compte de mon étourderie.

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

__

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**_Andarielle_**_: C'est quoi Res Contra Natura ? Eh bien, c'est pratiquement expliqué dans ce chapitre. Ça permettra de voir plus clair…_

**_Onarcula_**_ : Pourquoi Hermione ? Eh bien, je voulais qu'il y ait deux personnes dont Harry. L'autre personne ne pouvant avoir que des origines moldus à cause du sens que je veux donner à cette fiction. Ça ne me laissait pas beaucoup de choix. J'ai donc choisi Hermione._

**_Jilian_**_ : Res contra natura ? Eh bien lis ce chapitre et tu devrais comprendre mieux. Par contre, je t'arrête tout de suite. Harry ne sera pas un psychopathe. _

**_Satya_**_ : Oui lol. Tout le monde se demande ce qu'est Res Contra Natura. Alors lis la suite pour le découvrir._

**_PirateOfHogwart_**_ : Merci pour la traduction de Rex Contra Natura. Ça m'a permis de me rendre compte de mon étourderie. Il s'agit en fait de « Res Contra Natura » : « la chose contre nature », et là je crois que c'est beaucoup plus clair._

**_Sahada_**_ : Le but de la fic n'est pas de faire de Harry un tout puissant pour qu'il aille « botter le cul » à tout le monde ensuite. S'il devient puissant, ce sera pour autre chose. Et puis sinon, l'histoire ne se déroulera pas chez les dieux._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2 – Visites**

_Le lendemain de l'arrestation de Harry dans la banlieue de Nottingam, résidence des Granger_

Hermione était effondrée dans le canapé du salon, entourée de ses deux parents. La gazette des sorciers était posée sur la table basse. En première page, il y avait une photo de Harry en pleurs, ligoté et emmené par Dumbledore. Bien sûr, l'histoire avait fait les gros titres : « Le Survivant : Indésirable et meurtrier ». Hermione n'aurait pas cru à toute cette histoire s'il n'y avait pas eu Dumbledore sur la photo. L'expression de son visage sur la photo allait de la colère à la tristesse. Hermione et ses parents avaient lu et relu l'article plusieurs fois…

_Le Survivant : Indésirable et meurtrier_

_C'est avec un grand choc que nous avons appris la nouvelle hier. Harry James Potter, plus connu sous le nom du Survivant, a été pris en flagrant délit de violation de la loi Res Contra Natura, qui rappelons le à nos chers lecteurs, interdit les relations sexuelles contre nature (plus de détails sur cette loi en page 3). Prévenu par un sorcier assistant à une de ces scènes répugnantes, trois aurors ont pu prendre Harry Potter sur le fait. Ayant refusé de se soumettre aux aurors qui voulaient l'emmené à la prison des prêcheurs de Salem afin de le remettre dans le droit chemin de la nature, le Survivant s'est attaqué aux aurors, tuant Harold Bower, et blessant très gravement Nymphadora Tonks et Roger Ackingsley. Ces deux derniers sont actuellement à Sainte Mangouste dans un état désespéré. Nous nous associons avec les familles des victimes et nous espérons que Tonks et Ackingsley s'en sortiront. Quant à la famille Bower, nous leur offrons nos sincères condoléances. Les biographies complètes de ces aurors sont en page 4._

_Harry Potter n'a finalement pu être maîtrisé que par Albus Dumbledore en personne qui l'a arrêté et enfermé dans une cellule à Poudlard, où devrait se dérouler son procès samedi prochain. Albus Dumbledore s'est abstenu de tout commentaire._

_Un médicomage de Sainte Mangouste, spécialiste en comportement et déviance, nous a affirmé que la cicatrice du garçon devait sûrement être à l'origine de la déviance sexuelle du Survivant. « Ayant reçu le sortilège de mort étant bébé, cela n'a pu que laisser des traces profondes dans le cerveau » nous a-t-il affirmé. Quant à la violence avec lequel il s'est attaqué aux trois aurors, elle est malheureusement imputable à cette déviance répugnante qui va contre toutes les lois de la nature._

_Ryan Merhald_

Les parents de Hermione étaient consternés. Les sorciers avaient donc une telle aversion envers les homosexuels. Remarque, eux, ils n'en étaient pas friands et ne souhaitaient pas que leur fille le soit, mais cela ne serait pas un drame si elle l'était. Les sorciers, de par le poids des traditions, étaient apparemment beaucoup plus étroits d'esprit. Les parents d'Hermione avaient lu l'article sur la loi Res Contra Natura qu'avait fait voté Godric Gryffondor en son temps. Il était expliqué que cette loi était faite pour préserver la survie de la communauté des sorciers. Tout sorcier ou sorcière pris en flagrant délit devait être emmené à la prison de Salem pour y recevoir en quelque sorte un lavage de cerveau pendant le temps nécessaire à la conversion sexuelle. La prison de Salem était gardée par les terribles prêcheurs, fervents défenseurs des traditions.

Hermione était toujours effondrée, en pensant à son meilleur ami. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Comment pouvait-il en être arrivé à blesser Tonks ? Et puis Hermione n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette loi, elle réalisa pour la première fois combien les sorciers pouvaient avoir l'esprit étroit. Elle, elle n'était pas gênée ou en colère que Harry soit gay. Elle aurait juste aimé l'apprendre autrement. Elle avait un petit pincement au cœur en pensant que Harry ne leur faisait pas assez confiance à elle et Ron pour leur dire. Alors qu'elle pensait à Ron justement, Coq fit son apparition à une des fenêtres du salon. Elle alla détacher le courrier et Coq repartit aussitôt sans même attendre une réponse : vraiment mal dressé… Pour lire le courrier, elle dut sécher ses larmes car elle n'y voyait rien. Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, elle pâlit. Puis, à la fin de celle-ci, elle retomba en sanglots :

_Hermione,_

_Je suppose que tu as appris la nouvelle. Je suis effondré. Dire que celui que je prenais pour mon meilleur ami est … Je ne peux même pas l'écrire ! Et en plus, c'est un meurtrier. Un meurtrier, Hermione ! Tu te rends compte, il s'est même attaqué à Tonks. Papa m'a même dit qu'il s'était battu contre Dumbledore, le blessant légèrement. Il est devenu fou !_

_Ce qui me met le plus en colère, c'est que maintenant, on risque d'avoir des problèmes. Tout le monde va croire qu'on est comme lui vu qu' on était toujours ensemble… Je sais que tu dois penser la même chose, mais ne t'en fais pas, on se soutiendra tous les deux, et on finira par oublier qu'il a existé,_

_Ron_

_PS : Je pense que je vais aller au procès pour montrer à tout le monde que je n'ai rien à me reprocher et pour le regarder en face. Tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux._

Les parents de Hermione lisèrent la lettre à leur tour. Encore une fois, ils étaient consternés. Ron faisait table rase de son amitié si forte avec Harry, simplement parce qu'il était différent.

- Tu n'iras pas au procès, Hermione ? demanda sa mère.

- Je.. Je sais pas, répondit-elle la voix faible. Peut-être qu'Harry aura besoin de soutien…

- …

Tout à coup, en plein milieu du salon, dans un panache de feux multicolores qui s'enroulaient en formant une haute colonne, une figure apparue faisant pousser un cri aux membres de la famille Granger. La personne arrivée était grande, près de deux mètres : une longue chevelure argentée, des oreilles en pointes, le teint légèrement bleuté, les yeux d'un gris foncé très prononcé. C'était une elfe.

- N'ayez pas peur, mortels ! Intervint l'elfe. Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. Je suis venu vous délivrer un message.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda Hermione qui tenait maintenant sa baguette levée.

- Je suis Clésiopée, princesse et gardienne de Galinor, disciple du maître des maîtres. Mais je vois que cela ne vous dit pas grand-chose. Je suis venu vous apporter un message de mon maître.

Hermione baissa sa baguette devant cette inconnue. Elle n'avait jamais vue d'elfes comme elle, elle ne connaissait que les elfes de maison. Mais elle avait entendu parler de légendes, et le nom de Galinor lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose : elle avait lu ce nom quelque part, elle en était certaine. Et puis, cette elfe inspirait la sagesse et la tranquillité : elle semblait dire la vérité.

- Bien, mon maître Gédéon vous fait savoir qu'il passera vous voir en fin d'après-midi. Vous devez être présents, c'est très important.

- Que me veux votre maître et qui est-il ? demanda Hermione étonnée du message.

- Ce sera à lui de vous répondre, dit Clésiopée, car je ne suis pas autorisée à le faire. Mais c'est très important, cela concerne votre avenir mademoiselle Granger.

Clésiopée observa un peu la pièce dans laquelle elle était arrivée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue sur Terre. Les choses avaient semblent-ils beaucoup changées. Elle remarqua le journal et d'un léger geste de la main, le journal vola jusqu'à ses mains. Elle commença à lire et soupira :

- Je vois que c'est qu'une vision très approximative des faits, dit-elle mécontente.

- Que savez-vous ? supplia presque Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire à vous, reprit l'elfe plus pour elle-même. Non, je pense qu'il vous faudra demander des explications à mon maître. S'il est d'accord, il vous expliquera tout.

- A quelle heure vient-il ? demanda Hermione

- Je ne sais pas exactement, en ce moment, il doit être avec votre ami Harry Potter. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps il en a. En tout cas, soyez présents, ne bougez pas car mon maître est très occupé, ce sera votre seule opportunité…

Et sur ce, elle disparut dans le même tourbillon de flammes que lorsqu'elle était apparut un peu plus tôt, laissant Hermione et ses parents pantois.

_Au même moment, dans le château de Poudlard._

Dumbledore se dépêchait de marcher dans les couloirs en direction d'une des tours. Il montait l'escalier très rapidement pour un homme de son âge. Il passa devant plusieurs gardes, officiels du ministère, qui protégeaient la zone. Enfin, il arriva devant une cellule, gardée par l'auror en chef en personne, celui-ci s'inclina devant Dumbledore :

- Vous revenez interroger Potter monsieur le directeur ?

- Oui, c'est exact, dit-il en soupirant.

L'auror ouvrit la cellule et la referma derrière Dumbledore. Il y faisait très sombre, une simple petite persienne venant apporter un peu de lumière. Harry était allongé sur un lit, il regarda Dumbledore et n'eut que peu de réactions, une seule petite grimace vint trahir une émotion. Mais il semblait très léthargique, visiblement on l'avait drogué pour qu'il soit calme. Dumbledore soupira de plus belle. Puis il mit ses deux mains en avant, baissa la tête et sembla chantonner une incantation. Petit à petit, devant les yeux de Harry, Dumbledore se métamorphosa en un homme beaucoup plus jeune. Quand il eut finit, il regarda Harry qui avait la bouche ouverte de stupeur, comme pour crier, mais incapable de crier à cause des drogues qu'on lui avait administrer. L'homme devait avoir dans les trente ans, des yeux violets brillants d'une étrange lueur. Il était grand. Il avait les cheveux blonds presque blancs. Ses cheveux longs étaient coiffés d'une natte qui descendait jusque dans le bas du dos. Il avait près de l'œil gauche un étrange tatouage noir qui ressemblait à des runes d'une langue inconnue. Il n'était habillé que d'une pantalon et d'une longue veste qui, biens que blancs, semblaient changer de couleur en permanence : c'était très troublant. Sa veste ouverte laissait voir une musculature impeccable lui donnant l'allure d'un guerrier qui ne collait pas avec ce qui dégageait de son visage : puissance, sagesse et malice.

Remarquant la réaction de Harry, il mit un doigt devant sa bouche en souriant et lui fit un clin d'œil plein de malice.

- Chut, chuchota-t-il doucement, je ne suis pas venu pour te faire du mal. Je vais maintenant jeter un sort pour que personne n'entende ce que j'ai à te dire, n'aie pas peur.

D'un geste compliqué de la main, il fit apparaître des signes cabalistiques dans l'air. Les signes se mirent à briller en silence, l'air semblait vibrer, puis les signes disparurent et tout redevint normal.

- Bien, reprit-il d'une voix plus forte, personne ne nous entendra. Je vais maintenant te jeter un sortilège pour te sortir de ta léthargie car on t'a administré des drogues pour que tu restes calme. Nous pourrons alors avoir une conversation normale.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, toujours d'un simple geste de la main, une boule de lumière sortit du corps de Harry et disparut dans l'air : la drogue avait été dissipée. Immédiatement, Harry fut submergé par un flot d'émotions. Il se mit à pleurer, crier. L'homme attendait patiemment que Harry se calme, compatissant à ce qui était arrivé à Harry. Au bout de près d'une heure, Harry commençait à se calmer. De toute façon, il ne lui restait plus de larmes : il avait trop pleurer. Harry qui avait oublié la présence de l'homme, alors qu'il avait été submergé par ses émotions jusque là calmées par la drogue, regarda dans sa direction. Il était appuyé contre le mur et attendait patiemment, tête baissée, comme s'il était en méditation :

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry, et pourquoi avez-vous pris l'apparence de Dumbledore pour entrer ?

L'homme regarda Harry et lui sourit voyant qu'il était sorti de sa crise :

- Mon nom ne te dira pas contre chose. On m'appelle Gédéon. Quant à ta deuxième question, et bien, j'aurais pu entrer dans cette cellule par bien d'autres moyens, mais je voulais être sûr que Dumbledore sache que tu as reçu de la visite sans qu'il sache de qui…

- Pourquoi ? Que me voulez-vous ? demanda Harry sur la défensive.

- Tu comprendras plus tard lorsque je t'aurais parlé. Je suis venu te faire une proposition. Je sais que tu n'as pas particulièrement envie d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire, mais je te demande de faire un effort car ce que je suis venu te dire est très important. Acceptes-tu de faire cet effort ? demanda-t-il en fixant ses yeux violets électriques dans ceux de Harry qui ne put soutenir le regard.

Harry émit juste un grognement que Gédéon prit pour un oui.

- C'est une très longue histoire, alors ne m'interrompt pas.

Gédéon fit apparaître deux fauteuils et une petite table sur lequel il y avait une petite collation.

- Tu peux t'asseoir et manger, dit-il en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces.

Harry obéit à contre cœur, mais l'aura qui émanait de Gédéon était si bienveillante, qu'il ne se sentait pas à même de refuser.

- Bien, alors commençons par le début. Le monde dans lequel nous vivons ne se limite pas à la Terre. La Terre fait partie d'un grand ensemble appelé l'Alliance qui rassemble des êtres amis qui se protègent mutuellement. Dans l'Alliance, il y a le peuple des humains qui habitent principalement sur la Terre, le peuple des Elfes qui vivent sur Galinor, le peuple des nains qui habitent Orpaïum, le peuple des Elémentalistes qui vivent sur Chyste, celui des Archipages dans le magnifique monde de Faliga. Certains humains vivent également sur Risaïa qui est un monde refuge, mais de cela, je te reparlerais plus tard. Donc, tous ces mondes sont connectés entre eux grâce à un dernier monde qui s'appelle Riven. Riven est le cœur de l'Alliance. De Riven, on peut aller sur n'importe quel monde de l'Alliance et surtout, c'est de Riven qu'est organisé la défense contre des créatures malfaisantes venant de terres étrangères : il y a entre autres les démons, les nécromanciens, les goules et bien d'autres créatures encore… Les humains contrairement aux autres peuples ne connaissent pas ou mal l'existence de ces mondes pour plusieurs raisons. La première est que la plupart des humains sont moldus et ne connaissent pas l'existence de la magie. La seconde raison est que le peuple des humains est faible et peu enclins à la sagesse. La troisième raison est que la connaissance de ces mondes a amené beaucoup de problèmes dans un lointain passé à cause de certains humains. Depuis, l'histoire de Riven n'est qu'une légende. Chacun de ces mondes est défendu par quatre gardiens. Ils défendent le monde contre les attaques extérieures, mais n'interviennent pas dans les guerres internes. Les gardiens des différents mondes s'aident entre eux lorsque le besoin s'en fait sentir. C'est le but de l'Alliance. La protection de chaque peuple revient à un maître qui dirige les gardiens. Il y a donc cinq maîtres puisque cinq races différentes. Et, pour prendre les décisions affectant l'Alliance tout entière, il y a le maître des maîtres, choisi parmi les maîtres. Moi Gédéon, je suis le maître des Humains, et le maître des maîtres.

- Vous… vous devez être très puissants ? demanda Harry impressionné par ce qu'il entendait.

- Oui, Harry. Je suis le sorcier Humain le plus puissant encore en vie. Beaucoup plus puissant que ce que tu peux imaginer.

- Plus puissant que Dumbledore ?

- Disons que je n'ai pas entendu l'insulte ! dit Gédéon en souriant faussement outré. Pour te donner une image, disons que le faussé qui sépare Dumbledore de moi est comparable à celui qui sépare un première année de Dumbledore.

- Je vois, dit Harry sarcastiquement, vous êtes prétentieux…

- Peut-être est-ce prétentieux pour moi ? Peut-être est-ce trop flatteur pour Dumbledore ? qui sait ? Mais tu auras très vite l'occasion de juger par toi-même. En tout cas, je ne suis pas venu ici pour me vanter.

- Alors que me voulez vous ?

- Il y a longtemps de cela, j'ai reçu une visite, tout comme toi aujourd'hui. C'était Merlin, qui était à l'époque maître des Humains et maître des maîtres. Il m'a demandé ce que je m'apprête à te demander : il m'a proposé de me prendre pour élève pour que je devienne gardien. Pour toi, étant donné ta situation, je vais te faire deux propositions à la place d'une. Tu pourras refuser chacune des propositions, je ne suis pas là pour te forcer. Premièrement, étant donné que tu as été choisi par les Dieux, je dois effectivement te proposer de devenir gardien. Devenir gardien demande un apprentissage rigoureux mais passionnant qui t'amènera à visiter tous les mondes de l'Alliance, te permettant ainsi de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et t'arracher ainsi à la situation que tu vis actuellement. Tu as en toi tous les pouvoirs pour devenir un bon gardien même si, faute d'enseignement adéquat, tu ne le sais pas encore. Je sais que tu n'as peut-être pas envie de passer ta vie à te battre, mais saches cependant que la vie de gardien est aussi passionnante que dure. Si tu acceptes, tu quitteras la Terre pour le monde de Riven.

La seconde proposition que j'ai à te faire concerne le monde de Risaïa. J'ai construit ce monde il y a peu pour protéger les sorciers de cette stupide loi de Gryffondor. Il y a déjà quelques dizaines de sorciers, tous des indésirables, qui y vivent paisiblement. Si tu veux, je t'y accepte. Enfin, pour terminer, sache que si tu es gardien, tu pourras te balader de monde en monde et donc aller de temps en temps sur Risaïa.

Harry sourit un instant, s'imaginant partir et laissant tous ses malheurs sur Terre. Puis son visage se crispa :

- Je ne peux pas partir, sinon Voldemort… la prophétie ! Et vous qui vous dites si puissant, pourquoi ne détruiriez vous pas Voldemort ?

- Bonne question Harry ! répondit Gédéon toujours avec le sourire, insensible aux petites piques de Harry. Vois-tu, j'ai dit que notre rôle était de protéger les peuples de l'Alliance des attaques extérieures, pas des guerres internes. Je dois rendre des comptes aux Dieux. Ils n'accepteraient pas. Mais bientôt, tout cela va changer. Voldemort est en ce moment même en train de préparer un rituel de nécromancie pour appeler à lui un démon desterres étrangères à l'Alliance. Il compte attaquer Poudlard samedi lors de ton procès avec l'aide du démon. Nous aurons le droit d'intervenir cette fois-ci.

- Alors vous allez tuer Voldemort ? demanda Harry avec espoir.

- Non, car si je le détruis définitivement, toi aussi tu meures.

- La cicatrice ?

- La cicatrice, en effet.

- Alors, s'il me tue, il meurt aussi ?

- Oui mais ça, il ne le sait pas, l'idiot !

Harry tenta alors quelque chose de stupide, il prit son couteau avec lequel il avait mangé et tenta de s'entailler le poignet. Mais alors que la lame allait entrer en contact avec la peau, son bras refusa de bouger, il était bloqué par une force inconnue, pourtant Gédéon n'avait même pas bouger, ni même prononcer un mot :

- Libérez-moi ! J'ai encore le droit de décider de ma mort, c'est tout ce qui me reste ! pleura Harry à nouveau.

- Non Harry, car je n'ai pas fini de te parler. Je te demande de m'écouter encore un peu. Il existe un moyen de te débarrasser du lien qui t'unit à Voldemort. Mais cela ne peut venir que de l'intérieur de toi, il te faudrait donc suivre mon enseignement. Si tu choisissais de devenir gardien, tu pourrais briser le lien. Ensuite je pourrais détruire Voldemort, ou tu pourrais le faire toi-même sans trop de difficulté.

Gedeon se leva et libéra Harry de son emprise après avoir fait disparaître tous les objets.

- Une dernière chose Harry. Sache que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécu. A Riven, comme dans les autres mondes de l'Alliance, tu ne seras pas jugé parce que tu es différent. Cela n'a aucune importance. Saches que moi-même sur Terre, je suis un indésirable… Tu me reverras à ton procès car je viendrais détruire le démon de Voldemort. A ce moment là, tu me diras ce que tu as décidé.

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Il vit Gédéon se retransformer en Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi en Dumbledore ? demanda Harry troublé.

- Il va savoir par ses gardes. Je veux simplement le faire tourner en bourrique. J'ai eu un petit différent avec lui dans le passé… J'ai beau devoir être le plus sage de la planète, j'ai quand même le droit de faire de mauvaises farces un petit peu, dit Gédéon en rigolant et faisant un dernier clin d'œil à Harry.

- Prends la bonne décision, reprit Gédéon.

Et sur ce, il quitta la pièce. Il devait maintenant se rendre chez les Granger.

_A Suivre…

* * *

_


	3. Le procès de la communauté, partie I

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

_**Andadrielle** : Merci. Que fais Hermione dans l'histoire. Et bien la même chose que Harry. Gédéon lui a proposé d'être gardienne. Je sais que la fic est une slash Harry, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je ne peux pas inclure Hermione quand l'un des personnages principaux. Sinon, on va pas voir la visite de Gédéon chez les Granger parce que je pense que ça aurait été un peu répétitif. Voilà.  
**Onarcula **: Merci. Je fais ce que je peux pour publier rapidement…  
**Minibout'chou **: Content que tu aimes le début. Je n'en suis pas peu fier lol  
**PirateOfHogwart** : Oui j'avais envie de faire quelque chose de nouveau. On présente toujours la communauté sorcière comme tolérante vis-à-vis de l'homosexualité. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit correct. S'il y a bien un monde qui est régi par les traditions, c'est bien celui du monde magique. Il n'y a qu'à voir le château de Poudlard qui semble sorti du moyen âge. Sinon, ça va plus être un Gedeon power qu'un Harry power. D'ailleurs dans ce chapitre, la démonstration de force de Gédéon peut paraître un peu trop grande, mais il ne faut pas oublier quel est le rôle de Gédéon. Dans la suite, j'espère pouvoirs écrire des combats épiques avec des créatures de d'autres mondes.  
**Satya** : Merci merci.  
**Phantme** : Merci, et comme toujours, j'espère que la suite arrivera rapidement.  
**Hermionepotter** : Je peux pas toujours dire quand la suite viendra. Ecrire un chapitre ne prend pas trop de temps, mais il faut juste pouvoir trouver le temps de le faire. Et ça, c'est dur à prévoir.  
**Miceliandre** : Je sais que la loi peut paraître bizarre. Mais comme je l'ai dit à PirateOfHogwart, ça me parait plus correspondre au monde de Rowling, qui est régi par les traditions moyenâgeuses._

* * *

**Note :**

_Nous voici au procès de Harry. Pour ceux qui ont suivi l'histoire (qui n'est pas très longue pour le moment), il va y avoir ici le procès de Harry mais aussi l'attaque de Voldemort. Le procès va donc être long et je le coupe en **plusieurs parties**. Cette partie ci fait déjà 5000 mots ce qui est plus que ce que je fais d'habitude. Et après, il y en aura a peu près autant. J'ai déjà écrit les prochains 3000 mots de la suite. Je pense que ce sera pas trop frustrant au niveau du découpage parce qu'il y a plusieurs parties bien délimitées dans le procès. Voilà, bonne lecture !_

**_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les tirests pour les dialogues disparaissent quand je fais l'update. J'espère que cela ne sera pas trop pénible à lire :-/ _**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Le procès de la communauté, partie I **

Que l'on fasse entrer l'accusé !

La grande salle de Poudlard n'avait jamais été aussi pleine de mémoire du directeur… et encore, il avait fallu refusé beaucoup de mondes ! Les officiels, représentant de la justice, étaient aux premières loges bien entendues, dans une salle transformée pour l'occasion. Parmi ces officiels, il y avait bien entendu Cornélius Fudge, qui n'avait toujours pas cédé son poste de ministre et s'y accrochait comme une sangsue. Fudge était assis au premier rang, au pied de ce qui était habituellement la table des professeurs, mais qui pour l'occasion, serait la place d'Harry.

Derrière les officiels, il y avait les places des invités. Les invités étaient soient des proches de l'accusé comme les Weasley, Hermione Granger, quelques camarades de Harry, soient des personnes importantes de la société : le professeur Dumbledore, les différents professeurs de Poudlard, Madame Maxime et beaucoup d'autres membres du Haut Conseil International de la magie, également des sorciers importants du ministère. Puis, derrière venaient les journalistes très nombreux. Et enfin, tout derrière, se trouvait le reste : a savoir, beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard, mais aussi beaucoup de badauds.

Il était 13h30. La salle était pleine et le procès devait débuter d'une seconde à l'autre. Hermione était venue avec les Weasley puisque ses parents ne pouvaient pas venir à Poudlard, étant moldus. Une semaine auparavant, Hermione avait reçu la même visite que Harry. D'abord étonnée, ensuite curieuse d'en apprendre plus, elle avait fini par fatiguer Gédéon avec toutes ses questions. Il lui avait alors confier un livre qui relatait un peu l'histoire de Riven, un livre très précieux qu'elle ne devait ni perdre ni montrer à qui que ce soit. Elle l'avait lu avidement toute cette semaine. Et aujourd'hui, elle était prête à dire oui. Elle voulait être Gardienne. Gédéon viendrait chercher sa réponse ainsi que celle de Harry aujourd'hui. A propos de Harry, elle espérait qu'il ferait le même choix qu'elle. Ce serait bien de se retrouver avec un ami dans un monde étranger, et puis, cela ferait tellement de bien à Harry de s'échapper de tout ça. Hermione n'en avait parlé à personne évidemment. Elle avait vu les Weasley et la seule chose qu'elle put faire fut d'acquiescer à toutes leurs remarques sur Harry, même si elle n'était pas du tout d'accord. D'ailleurs, elle trouvait vraiment ridicule et triste qu'on puisse en arriver à un tel déballage public pour une simple affaire de mœurs qui n'avait rien de criminels… jusqu'à ce que les aurors interviennent.

T'as vu Dumbledore ? demanda Ron à Hermione. Il a l'air inquiet, on dirait qu'il pense que Harry va gagner ? Je me demande qui va être l'avocat de Harry.

Oui c'est vrai qu'il a l'air préoccupé, répondit simplement Hermione. Evidemment, elle savait beaucoup plus de choses, mais elle ne devait pas les dire.

Elle savait que Dumbledore était inquiet pour plusieurs raisons. Il avait du finir par apprendre que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans la cellule de Harry en se faisant passer pour lui. Il avait du apprendre également que Voldemort projetait d'attaquer Poudlard pendant le procès avec une nouvelle force inconnue de Dumbledore. Certes, le dispositif de sécurité était impressionnant à l'extérieur de Poudlard, mais cela ne suffirait pas contre ce qui allait venir : un démon (ce que Dumbledore ignorait !). Hermione eut envie de rigoler en voyant qu'elle savait exactement comment le procès allait se passer alors que tout le monde autour d'elle était en expectative. Cela pourrait être drôle, en espérant que Harry allait mieux.

A propos de Harry, ce dernier arrivait dans la salle par la petite porte du fond. Il était enchaîné aux pieds et aux mains comme un dangereux criminel. Cette vue fit très mal à Hermione. Harry n'avait pas mérité ça ! Harry avait le visage pâle, mais on ne pouvait y lire aucune expression. Beaucoup en furent déçus. Ils auraient aimés y voir un visage de folie meurtrière, ou de honte, ou même encore certains auraient aimé le voir pleurer, supplier qu'on le laisse… Mais non, Harry était plus fort. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi aux propos de Gédéon qu'il avait tenu lors de sa visite, mais aussi aux messages qu'il avait reçu secrètement de Gédéon, toute la semaine, pour l'encourager et lui donner des conseils. Il devait être fort et ne pas montrer ses émotions, il ne fallait pas faire ce cadeau à ces personnes devant lui qui n'attendaient que ça.

Les aurors le firent s'asseoir sur une chaise similaire à celle qu'il avait connu dans le ministère deux ans plus tôt. Aussitôt assis, des chaînes vinrent s'attacher toutes seules à ses bras pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit. La salle était parcourue de murmures. Ron regardait Harry avec défiance, tout comme la plupart de ses anciens camarades de Gryffondor. Des flashs d'appareils photos crépitaient sans arrêt pour ce qui allait être les couvertures des journaux de du lendemain.

Bien, je vais demander à la salle de faire le silence, reprit Fudge, afin que le procès puisse se dérouler dans de bonnes conditions.

Aussitôt le silence revint dans la salle.

Monsieur Potter, vous avez choisi de ne pas être représenté par un avocat, ce qui est votre droit, continua Fudge en s'efforçant de masquer un sourire, le ministère pub…

Monsieur le ministre, interrompit Harry ravit de coupé la parole à Fudge, je voulais faire savoir à la cour que, comme j'en ai le droit, j'ai finalement décidé d'être défendu par un avocat. Il devrait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre.

Dumbledore leva un sourcil d'interrogation à cela. Harry n'avait reçu aucune visite pendant qu'il était enfermé dans sa cellule, aucune sauf une ! S'il avait donc un avocat, cela ne pouvait être que la personne qui s'était introduite dans la cellule d'Harry…

Et peut-on savoir qui c'est ? demanda Fudge narquois.

On entendit un bruit caractéristique du transplanage. Un homme venait d'apparaître à la droite de Harry, reconnaissable à ses yeux violets électriques si caractéristiques, et à son tatouage à l'œil droit.

Ce sera moi, dit Gédéon en souriant au ministre.

Dumbledore se leva de surprise et sortit sa baguette, mais le ministre ne l'avait pas vu :

Comment avez-vous fait, il est impossible de transplaner dans Poudlard ! Faillit s'étouffer un ministre pas sûr de lui tout à coup. Qui êtes vous !

Le silence dans la salle fut romput, les flashs des journalistes crépitèrent davantage.

Avant de répondre à vos questions, j'aimerais (et là Gédéon se tourna lentement vers Dumbledore, le sourire de Gédéon s'effaça) d'abord régler un problème. Monsieur Albus Dumbledore, lorsque je n'étais qu'un gamin, vous n'étiez déjà pas de taille contre moi, comment croyez vous que les choses ont évolué en trente ans ! Je ne serais trop vous conseiller d'abaisser votre baguette qui ne vous servirait à rien et je tiens à vous dire également que lorsque ce procès sera fini, nous aurons besoin d'avoir une petite conversation.

Tout le monde remarqua alors que Dumbledore était debout, la baguette brandie, prêt à se battre avec le nouvel arrivant. Les regards se croisèrent, mais le contact fut rapidement brisé par Dumbledore qui abaissa sa baguette, et se rassit : son regard violet électrique, il ne l'avait pas oublié et l'avait tout de suite reconnut, cet enfant terrifiant. Il avait espéré qu'il aurait quitté le monde magique pour ne plus y remettre les pieds, mais apparemment, pour une raison ou une autre, le terrible enfant prodige était de retour. Oui, il savait que ces trente dernières années avaient du creuser un écart encore plus grand entre eux : il n'avait aucune chance si un combat devait éclater.

Fudge vit la résignation de Dumbledore et prit peur. Même devant Voldemort, Albus ne fléchissait pas. Qui pouvait donc bien être cet arrogant pour que Dumbledore puisse se soumettre ainsi ! Fudge se retourna vers l'homme.

Je suis Arthus Mellinger, mais tout le monde m'appelle Maître Gédéon. Quant à répondre à votre première question, je vous dirais simplement qu'il n'y a d'impossible que ce qui n'a pas encore été tenté ! Mais, je crois que nous devrions maintenant en venir à notre affaire. Je vais, à la demande de Harry Potter ici présent, me charger de sa défense.

D'un geste de la main, un fauteuil de la couleur des yeux de Gédéon apparut à la droite de celui de Harry. Gédéon y prit place en souriant à Harry.

Fudge, comme tous les autres dans la salle à l'exception d'Hermione et de Dumbledore, écarquilla ses yeux devant un tel niveau de magie sans baguette.

Bien, se reprit-il au bout d'une minute, nous allons lire les chefs d'accusation qui sont retenus contre Harry James Potter.

Ce fut Percy qui lit la tirade :

« Le ministère publique porte contre Harry James Potter les chefs d'accusation suivant :

Harry James Potter est accusé de mœurs contre nature

Harry James Potter est accusé d'avoir refusé de se soumettre aux autorités

Harry James Potter est accusé d'avoir tuer l'auror Harold Bower

Harry James Potter est accusé d'avoir tenté de tuer les aurors Nymphadora Tonks et Roger Ackinglsey, aurors qui sont toujours à l'heure actuelle entre la vie et la mort

Harry James Potter est accusé d'avoir blessé Albus Dumbledore

Harry James Potter est accusé d'avoir tué le moldu John Grahm

Pour toutes ses peines, le ministère public demande que Harry James Potter soit condamné à une conversion de ses préférences sexuelles à la prison de Salem, suivie d'un emprisonnement de vingt ans dans le quartier de haute sécurité à Azkaban.»

Merci monsieur Wealey, reprit Fudge d'une voix mielleuse, Monsieur Mellinger qu'avez-vous à dire pour la défense de monsieur Potter ?

Gédéon se releva de son siège. Il scruta l'assemblée. Elle lui était très hostile.

Je crois monsieur le ministre, commença Gédéon, qu'une démonstration vaut mieux que de longs discours.

Gédéon agita ses bras rapidement, et, avant que quiconque puisse intervenir, des runes brillaient au centre de la grande salle, et tout d'un coup, on sentit la grande Salle voyager à une vitesse étourdissante :

Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? rugit Fudge qui se cramponnait à son fauteuil

Je nous ai simplement transporté sur le lieu du crime et à l'heure du crime. Regardez là-bas, ils arrivent…

Le décor dans la grande Salle avait changé en effet. Ils semblaient être dans un parc, ou dans un bois. Le soleil d'été était éclatant.. Fudge, comme tous les autres faillirent se décrocher la machoire lorsqu'ils virent arriver au loin deux silhouettes en vélo, dont l'une était familière : Harry Potter.

Harry et John Grahm pédalaient comme des fous en direction d'un groupe d'arbres.

J'ai gagné, dit John, lorsqu'il mit enfin un pied à terre, je suis arrivé le premier.

John s'adossa à un arbre, il souriait à Harry qui venait lui aussi de mettre un pied à terre.

Eh merde, dit Harry.

Comme tu dis… maintenant tu vas devoir faire tout ce que je veux pendant une semaine…

Pendant une journée ! une journée seulement ! je me souviens pas qu'on avait parié pour une semaine !

Ok, répondit John toujours en souriant, en attendant, viens t'asseoir près de moi.

C'est un ordre ?

Oui, répondit-il plein de malices.

John était vraiment très beau. Il était plus grand que Harry et bien bâti par la pratique intensive du tennis. Il voulait devenir professionnel. John était brun, la peau hélée. Il avait des yeux verts très semblables à ceux de Harry. Harry et lui s'étaient rencontrés au début des vacances. John, pour gagner un peu d'argent, délivrait le courrier le matin pour remplacer les facteurs en vacance. Harry et lui avaient assez vite sympathisés. John l'avait invité une fois au cinéma, et depuis, il ne se quittait plus. Il faut dire que John avait été particulièrement entreprenant dans la salle obscure, profitant du noir de la salle et de sa proximité avec Harry. Depuis, il se voyait presque tous les jours. Cela permettait à Harry de sortir un peu de son enfer chez les Dursley et de penser à toute autre chose que Voldemort ou le monde de la magie.

Dès que Harry s'assit à côté de John, ce dernier lui sauta dessus et se mit à l'embrasser passionnément ne prêtant pas attention aux bruits alentour alors que trois sorciers venaient de transplaner à proximité :

Lève toi, Harry, dit une voix familière.

Tous les deux surpris, John et Harry se relevèrent précipitamment pour faire face à trois sorciers, les baguettes levées.

Tonk, commença Harry surpris, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Encore en train de m'espionner pour Dumbledore ?

Pas t'espionner Harry, te protéger, répondit Tonk. Ça fait un mois que je suis chargé de ta protection, au début j'ai cru que je me faisais des idées pour rien. Puis petit à petit, les choses se sont confirmées, et puis maintenant ça, ces baisers… eurk ! Nous ne pouvons plus l'ignorer. Tu dois être emmenés !

Mais qui sont ces gens Harry, tu les connais ? demanda John

Oui, répondit Harry, laisse moi régler cette histoire, je t'expliquerais tout après.

Il n'y aura rien à expliquer Harry, reprit Tonk, nous allons t'emmener et faire oublier à ce moldu qu'il t'a connu et ainsi les choses rentreront dans l'ordre naturel des choses.

Mais enfin Tonk, reprit Harry qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tonk et les deux autres semblaient si en colère, vas-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Je n'ai rien fait !

Rien fait ! reprit Harold Bower, c'est la meilleure !

Harry, reprit Tonk, ne sais-tu pas qu'il strictement interdit dans la communauté sorcière d'aller contre les lois de la nature, d'être un … un inverti ! Nous allons devoir t'emmener pour te faire soigner Harry et après les choses rentreront en ordre.

Quoi ? commença Harry stupéfait. C'est hors de question. Si c'est ça la communauté sorcière et bien je préfère ne plus en faire partie ! Laissez nous maintenant !

Ne dis pas de sottises Harry, reprit Tonk. Nous allons devoir t'emmener de force !

Tonk et les deux autres jetèrent en même temps sans s'être concertés avant le sort de stupéfaction. Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir, trop surpris pas ce qui arrivait. John, les sens plus aiguisés par la pratique intensive du sport, réagit plus promptement. Il ne comprenait que vaguement que les trois personnes devant lui étaient quelque chose comme des sorciers. Il avait du mal à comprendre. Mais quand il vit trois lumières rouge sortir de leur bâton de bois et se diriger vers Harry, il se dit que cela ne devait pas être très bon. Sans trop réfléchir, il poussa Harry sur le côté et ne put éviter pour lui les trois rayons de lumière rouge. John s'effondra au sol, terrassé par trois Stupefix.

Non ! Cria Harry. John !

Harry se rua vers le corps de son ami. Il ne put constater que l'inévitable. John était mort. Les moldus étant beaucoup moins résistant au sortilège que les sorciers, il n'avait eu aucune chance, recevant trois stupéfix en même temps.

Merde, qu'avons-nous fait, dit Roger Ackinglsey en paniquant.

Harry se retourna vers les trois agresseurs, tenant toujours John contre lui. Il pleurait. Son corps tremblait de rage et de tristesse. Ses yeux avaient pris une dangereuse couleur verte électrique.

Vous allez me le payer ! Vous entendez ? Vous n'aviez pas le droit de le tuer ! Vous allez me le payer !

Les trois aurors reculèrent d'un pas, ressentant tout à coup la magie de Harry se décupler sous la colère. Heureusement, Harold Bower fut prompt à réagir, il savait que Harry n'avait pas sa baguette avec lui.

Stupéfix ! lança-t-il à nouveau après s'être avancé vers Harry.

Ce fut une grave erreur. La colère de Harry décupla à nouveau. Harry avait fermé les yeux, toujours en serrant John contre lui, il avait crié : Assez ! Aussitôt, on put voir comme une vague qui déformait l'espace émanée du corps de Harry et se propager à grande vitesse tout autour de Harry. La vague repoussa le sortilège de l'auror comme s'il s'agissait d'un fétu de paille. Les trois aurors regardèrent le spectacle de l'onde déformant l'espace et se propageant rapidement. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. La vague les toucha et les propulsa avec une force inouïe.

Bientôt le sort cessa, laissant Harry, toujours avec John dans ses bras, pleurant au milieu d'une zone dévastée sur trente mètres à la ronde. Les trois aurors avaient volé sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, sauf Harold Bower, qui avait rencontré une lourde pierre sur son chemin et s'était fracassé le crâne contre celle-ci. Il était mort sur le coup. Les deux autres, Tonk et Ackinglsey n'étaient pas beaucoup mieux, ils étaient retombés avec une force extraordinaire sur le sol. Tonk eut juste le temps de serrer son collier pour prévenir Dumbledore d'un danger, puis elle sombra tout comme Ackingsley dans le coma.

Dumbledore arriva rapidement sur les lieux. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pourtant, il devait se rendre compte de l'évidence, Harry s'était attaqué aux trois aurors pour ne pas avoir à les suivre.

Il s'approcha doucement de la zone où se trouvaient Harry et John. Les arbres avaient été renversés, l'herbe était couchée comme s'il y avait eu une explosion.

Harry ? demanda Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

Partez ! Laissez moi ! Je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec le monde magique !

Harry avait relevé ses yeux vers Dumbledore, il y avait toujours cette colère mêlée de tristesse visible dans ses yeux électriques. Dumbledore n'avait jamais vu Harry comme cela. De nouveaux sorciers transplanèrent. C'étaient d'autres membres de la nouvelle alliance de Dumbledore. Ils se précipitèrent au chevet des blessés.

Harry, reprit Dumbledore d'une voix très lasse, Tonk m'a prévenu il y a quelque temps que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tu vas devoir me suivre Harry, il faut que tu te fasses soigner. J'essaierais de t'éviter la prison, mais avec ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, cela va être difficile…

Je vous ai dit de me laisser !

Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, reprit Dumbledore en soupirant.

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort de sommeil à Harry. Mais là même chose se reproduisit. Une onde sortit du corps de Harry pour repousser le sortilège de Dumbledore. Bien que très âgé, Dumbledore réagit rapidement et forma un bouclier très complexe pour se protéger. Lorsque l'onde vint frapper le bouclier, on vit Dumbledore se battre de toutes ses forces pour maintenir en place le bouclier. Mais petit à petit, la couleur du bouclier commençait à pâlir, et finalement cessa complètement, faisant voler Dumbledore sur quelques mètres avec une force moins grande que pour Tonks et ses collègues, la bouclier ayant arrêté une bonne partie de l'onde magique.

Dumbledore retomba tout de même assez durement sur le sol et se brisa une jambe, à cause de son grand âge. Il se releva péniblement, se soigna rapidement à l'aide d'un sort, et remarcha en direction de Harry. On voyait sur son visage qu'il avait été choqué parce que Harry venait de faire. C'était une forme de magie qu'il ne connaissait pas. En fait si, il avait déjà vu une fois en action, mais c'était il y a très longtemps…

Dumbledore savait cependant quoi faire pour parer à la défense de Harry, pour avoir déjà rencontré une telle magie. Il pointa sa baguette vers Harry et murmura :

Morphée ligatis !

Des fils d'argent sortirent de la baguette de Dumbledore pour se diriger vers Harry. Là encore, la même onde sortit du corps de Harry pour repousser l'attaque du professeur. Mais, cette fois-ci, les fils d'argents ne furent pas stoppés et allèrent entourés Harry qui tomba de sommeil presque aussitôt. Cependant, Dumbledore n'eut pas le temps de jeter le sortilège et de se protéger en même temps, il reçut l'onde de plein fouet et fut projeté violemment, comme l'avait été les trois aurors. Il ne dut sa vie sauve qu'aux autres sorciers présents sur les lieux, qui purent amortir sa chute. Il s'en sortit avec une jambe et un bras cassés.

Harry, endormi, put être maîtrisé par les sorciers présents…

Les sorciers présents dans la grande salle sentirent à nouveau la sensation de voyager à grande vitesse. Ils étaient à nouveau dans la Grande Salle.

Eh bien, reprit Gédéon, je pense que tout est clair pour tout le monde. Harry Potter, ici présent, n'a pas tué son compagnon, le moldu John Grahm. Si les aurors ne l'avaient pas tué, rien de ce que vous avez vu avec les connaissances que vous savez ne se serait passé. Harry Potter n'a fait que se défendre !

Les sorciers dans la salle étaient choqués par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Ils étaient choqués par le déroulement des actions, par le fait que les aurors avaient tué un moldu. Ils étaient choqués par la magie dont avait fait preuve Harry. Ils étaient choqués aussi par la scène d'embrassades entre Harry et son ami. Ils étaient choqués de voir que même Dumbledore avait eu du mal à arrêter Harry et qu'il avait failli mourir également.

Vous mentez, se reprit Fudge en colère, ce ne sont que des illusions, cela ne s'est pas passé ainsi !

Ah bon, répondit Gédéon en levant un sourcil, vous y étiez ? Comment pouvez savoir que ce que je vous ai montré est une illusion ou bien la vérité ?

…

Je pense qu'ici, il y a une personne qui pourra nous dire si ce que vous avez vu était une illusion.

Gédéon venait de se tourner vers Dumbledore. Leur regard se croisa à nouveau. Dumbledore se leva et parla d'une voix forte :

Je reconnais que l'altercation que j'ai eue avec Harry s'est passée exactement comme nous venons de la voir. J'en déduis qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une illusion que nous avons vue.

Gédéon, satisfait, se retourna vers le ministre :

Satisfait ? demanda-t-il au ministre.

Fudge ne put répondre que oui.

Bien, maintenant que nous avons vu que Harry n'était pas l'initiateur de tous ces morts et ses blessés, venons en à un autre point : la magie qu'il a utilisé pour se défendre. Harry a reçu en lui à la naissance la magie des Archipages de Faliga.

Affabulation ! cria presque Fudge. Les Archipages de Faliga ne sont qu'une légende pour faire rêver les enfants.

Je puis vous assurer que non, monsieur le ministre, reprit Gédéon d'un ton très apaisant. Dois-je en apporter la preuve ?

Et quelle genre de preuve vous allez nous montrer ? demanda Fudge inquiet. Je vous interdis de déplacer encore la salle sans autorisation.

Gédéon sourit et posa une main sur son cœur. Sa main se mit à briller. Quelques secondes plus tard, dans un tourbillon de flammes multicolores montant en formes de colonnes, un homme apparut. Enfin, pas tout à fait un homme. Il était de la taille d'un homme et avait l'allure d'un homme. Mais ses yeux étaient surnaturels. Ils étaient d'un bleu foncé très étrange, semblant brillés comme une flamme. Ses cheveux étaient comme ses yeux. Bleus très foncés, et n'ayant pas du tout l'aspect de cheveux, on avait l'impression que ces cheveux étaient fais de feux et de magie. Il semblait jeune, la trentaine, et était d'une beauté étourdissante.

Monsieur le ministre, reprit Gédéon en souriant au nouvel arrivé, laissez moi vous présenter mon compagnon, Ménélas, Archipage, prince héritier du monde de Faliga.

C'est… C'est impossible fut la seule réponse qu'on entendit de la bouche du ministre.

On entendit des cris d'exclamation dans la Grande Salle. Les flashs des journalistes n'avaient jamais autant travaillé. Dumbledore lui-même avait écarquillé les yeux devant l'apparition de l'Archipage. Seule Hermione n'avait pas été ébranlée par l'apparition de Ménélas car Gédéon lui avait parlé de son compagnon.

Merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel, dit Gédéon tendrement à son compagnon, on se voit dès que j'en ai fini avec ça.

Menelas embrassa son compagnon et disparut dans le même tourbillon de flammes qu'il était apparu.

Bien, comme je vous le disais, Harry a reçu en lui la magie des Archipages. N'ayant reçu d'éducation adéquate, il ne la contrôle pas. Le flot des émotions provoquées par la mort de son compagnon a fait ressortir cette magie de manière instinctive, et avec une force démesurée. Cela a entraîné le résultat que nous connaissons sur les aurors et sur Dumbledore. Or, vous savez monsieur le ministre que vous ne pouvez déclarés responsables un sorcier qui ne contrôle pas ses dons de naissance. Ce n'est pas de sa faute mais celle de la société sorcière qui n'a pas su lui fournir l'éducation adéquate pour ce don si particulier. Harry Potter ne peut et ne doit donc pas être tenu responsable de ce qui est arrivé aux aurors, d'autant plus que ce sont les aurors qui ont provoqué ce qui est arrivé comme vous avez pu le voir de vox yeux.

Fudge, comme tous les autres dans la Salle, eut beaucoup de mal à assimiler et à accepter ce qui venait d'être dit. Comment pourrait-il se sauver de cette situation pour tout de même condamner Harry ? Il eut une idée, et se remit à sourire.

C'est un fait en effet, reprit Fudge, mais vous oubliez deux choses. La première est que Harry Potter reste un indésirable et qu'il devra être emmené à Salem. Nous avons pu le voir de nos yeux, comment il se trémoussait de manière si abjecte avec ce moldu. La deuxième est que Harry Potter a refusé de se soumettre à l'autorité, pour cela il doit être puni.

De quelle autorité parlez vous, monsieur le ministre ? Les trois aurors sur les lieux du crime n'ont pas été dépêchés officiellement par le ministère. Ils n'avaient pas de mandat. Par conséquent, leur intervention n'était pas légale. De plus, ils étaient en train d'espionner Harry Potter pour le compte d'Albus Dumbledore ici présent. S'il y a quelque chose à condamner, c'est que les aurors n'avaient aucun droit d'épier la vie privée de Harry Potter. Votre deuxième accusation ne tient donc pas monsieur le ministre, j'en ai bien peur.

Fudge palissait à vu d'œil. Il n'avait plus rien alors qu'il était sûr avant de débuter le procès de pouvoir mettre Harry sous les verrous pour les vingt prochaines années. Il ne restait plus que Salem, ça au moins, il irait :

Soit, Soit, reprit Fudge. Nous n'allons peut-être pas tenir compte de la responsabilité de Potter dans ce qui est arrivé. Cependant, il n'en reste pas moins un indésirable. Si vous n'avez plus rien à dire, nous allons délibérer.

Juste que l'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore, monsieur le ministre. Et que s'il y a quelque comportement à condamner, c'est de vouloir aller contre la nature des gens…

C'est ça ! Monsieur Mellinger ! Bien nous allons délibérer quelques instants.

Fudge et les autres juges quittèrent la pièce non sans un regard de dégoût et de colère envers Harry. Pendant leur absence, Harry restait dans la grande Salle. Il était content et sourit à Gédéon qui avait assuré une défense parfaite alors qu'il était dans une situation désespérée. Il scruta la Salle. Il ne put voir que des visages hostiles. Beaucoup de personnes l'insultaient, profitant de l'absence des juges. Il finit par voir Ron. Celui-ci avait l'air très en colère. Leur regard se croisa et Harry put lire le mot « Monstre » sur les lèvres de Ron. Ça lui fit beaucoup de peines de voir comment une amitié aussi forte avait pu être balayée à cause de préjugés et de traditions. Heureusement, il vit aussi Hermione qui lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. C'était le seul visage sympathique de la salle. Il en fut grandement heureux de voir, qu'au moins, il n'avait pas perdu Hermione. Mais c'était compréhensible, Hermione était d'origine moldu. Elle n'avait pas la même réaction que les sorciers de traditions. Le regard de Harry s'arrêta quelques instants sur celui de Dumbledore qui semblait en grande réflexion et semblait dévisager Gédéon.

Au bout de dix minutes, Fudge revint en compagnie des autres juges. Le silence revint dans la Salle. Tous attendaient le verdict, même s'il n'y aurait guère de surprise.

Bien, commença Fudge lentement, nous avons décidé que Harry James Potter était innocent de la mort du moldu _Boum !_ John Grahm et irresponsable de l'état des aurors Ackinglsey et Tonks. _Boum !_ Nous ne tenons pas Harry Potter responsable _Boum !_ de la mort de Harold Bower _Boum !_ et des blessures occasionnées _Boum ! Boum !_ au professeur Albus Dumbledore. En revanche, nous déclarons Harry James Potter ici présent, indésirable. Il est condamné _Boum !_ à la prison de Salem _Boum ! Boum ! _le temps nécessaire à sa conversion sexuelle _Boum ! Boum !_

_Boum ! Boum ! Boum _! De grands bruits sourds se faisaient entendre à l'extérieur. Les bruits se rapprochaient du château…

Mais enfin, reprit Fudge, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je crois, monsieur le ministre, commença Gédéon qui s'était assis paisiblement dans son fauteuil, que vous avez un invité de dernière minute, un invité de marque qui plus est !

_A Suivre... _

* * *


End file.
